Kingdom Hearts 3 Scenes
by Iemarya
Summary: These were random KH scenes I made andor will make. They are not in order, cause they all go to songs. I will prvide a link to the song, for you to understand it better. Thank You! R&R?
1. Taken Darkness

Scene: Taken Darkness

Song: ...To Die For

World: Pride Rock (Lion King World)

Preview: Hiakri & Sora are just following a track left by Donald & Goofy when they are attacked by Heartless.

* * *

_**Ok. This is really old stuff. My friend gave me the Soundtrack to Lion King, and I was grounded, so I handwrote about 3 front & back pages of scenes for KH3. I origianlly called Hikari Arrya and she didn't have a Sister, but that didn't turn out so well. With a few minor tweaks... TADA!

* * *

**_

_Sora & Hikari walk down a path left by Donald & Goofy earlier that morning. They walk in silence until Hikari stops._

**Sora: **Hum? Hey! Hikari. What is it?

**Hikari:** I dunno. But, somethings coming.

_Suddenly, rattling is heard._

**Hikari:** (Short Gasp) No!

_Hikari turns her head to see Heartless are coming. She turns back to Sora._

**Hikari:** (To Sora) Run.

_Both are still for a moment. About a second after, Sora turns and runs ahead while Hikari stays and prepares her Light Sword. Then at 0:25 the first Heartless attacks. She knocks it out of the way. Then, she turns around. She is surronded._

_Meanwhile, Sora has run ahead, but looks back to see that Hikari is nearing a Cliff._

**Sora:** (Yells) HIKARI!

_Hikariis nearing the Cliff edge until 0:40-0:41 where her foots slides off the edge & she catches herself. Then, starting at 0:42, one Heartless attacks her three different times & she falls at 0:46. At 0:48, she grabs onto the Cliff edge._

**Hikari: **HELP ME!

**Sora:** Hold on!

_From 0:55- 1:01 The camera switches from Sora running to Hikari's hands slipping until 1:02 where it shows one of Hikari's hands falling. From 1:03- 1:08 the camera continues to switch from Sora running to Hikari's hands slipping until 1:09 where Hikari falls. But, at 1:11 it shows Sora holding on to her._

**Hikari:** Sora!

**Sora:** Hold on!

**Hikari:** Let go of me!

**Sora:** Are you insane Hikari! You're going to fall!

**Hikari:** I know that Sora. But, you have to listen to me. Don't worry about me. Just let me go ok? I promise I'll be Ok!

_Sora stares at her until he closes his eyes at 1:30. At 1:33, the Camera switches to Hikari. _

**Hikari:** NOW!

_He then lets go of her at 1:35 Hikari falls until 1:54. During that time she begins to talk to herself._

_The Camera goes back up to Sora at 1:46 and you see him fighting Heartless until he here's a thud at 1:55. _

**Sora:** Hikari! I'm coming.

_At 1:59, you see a shadowed figure, watching from the mountain_

**Hooded Figure: **I won't permit him to go see her.

_Hooded Figureuses a power to cause an earthquake to surrond Sora. At 2:03, he is covered in rocks._

**Hooded Figure: **That should stop him.

_Hooded Figurewalks away._

_Everything is still for a while. At 2:14, you see some rubble move. Sora lifts a rock and he is free. At 2:18, he speaks._

**Sora:** HIKARI! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!

**Hikari:** (Weakly) So...ra?

_Sora peers to his right to see a shadow lying on the ground._

**Sora:** Hikari!

_He runs to her. At 2:42, he arrives and lifts her up._

_Hikari is covered in dust and her lip os bleeding._

**Sora:** Hikari? Are you alright.

**Hikari:** (Laughs) Yeah. Never been better. Ow.

**Sora:** You idiot. What were you thinking?

**Hikari:** I...I...

_At 2:56, Hikari begins to disappear._

**Sora:** What...? What's going on?

**Hikari:** I have to go for a little bit Sora. (Laughs) But, don't worry. I'll be back. I promise. I...

_Hikari takes breath & disappers_

_At 3:10, Sora talks_

**Sora: **Hikari. Hikari? HIKARI! NO! Come back! You have to come back! Hiakri HIKARI!

_At 3:21, Sora doubles over._

**Sora:** (Voice breaking) No. You have to come back. You have to. You ...

_Sora begins sobbing._

**Sora: **NO! I Won't let it happen ! I'm not going to let you die! No!

_At 3:47, the camera goes off of Sora onto the Cliff where ? stood. She is still there, along with King Mickey, Donald & Goofy._

**Donald:** Umm... Your Majesty?

**Mickey:** Yes?

**Goofy:** Uhh... Why'd we let that there girl down there die.

**Mickey:** Because... Well, because...

**Hooded Figure: **Because, she was in the way. She always was.

_Hooded Figurepulls back hood to reveal Daaku._

**Daaku: **And she shall continue to be.

_Daaku continues to stare out._

**Mickey:** We should go.

**Goofy & Donald:** Right!

_Goofy & Donald follow Mickey. At 3:57, Mickey turns to Daaku who is still staring out._

**Mickey:** You comin'?

**Daaku:** Yeah. Let's go.

_They both turn to walk, but Daaku looks out one more time. At 4:09, Dakku says_

**Daaku:** Sister...

_The Camera goes up.

* * *

_

END SCENE-

END SONG-


	2. Remembrance

Scene: Remebrance

Song: Under the Stars

World: Pride Rock (Lion King World)

Preview: Sora watches a Hologram that Hikari made for him for the first time.

* * *

_**Ok. This is really old stuff. More Lion King Stuff. This one was four pages of handwritten stuff. There is another scene that goes after this one, but I haven't written it down yet. It's basically the whole end to KH3. AHH! I am starting backwards!

* * *

**_

_Sora is sitting at the edge of a cliff. He leans back and puts his hand in his pocket to discover a small disk type thing. He holds it out in front of him & it begins to glow. Then, an image of Hikari is there._

**Sora: **Hikari?

_At 0:23, The Hologram of Hikari speaks to him._

**Hologram Hikari **Dear Sora, If you are seeing this, then I am no longer with you and thus I miss you. It also means that things in this place have been left undone; including my Sister. She is the Key to the Worlds yes but, without her remaining pure she is invalid for a canidate as such as this. I was the only one left. I had to take the responibility and, as a result, well, this is what happens.

_Hologram Hikari Sighs._

**Hologram Hikari: **I know things, will be difficult from now on but, I think, I think that we'll be able to handle them Yes. We. You & I together. See, the thing about who I am is that, I don't die forever. I come back. Sure, every now & then I may come across an end but, never forever and that's how I know I'll see you again. Fate will intertwine our destinies again. I just know it. This message is just to explain this, in the time I have to say things, because without this being said, the Worlds remain in chaos and, I know that you'll understand someday why I had to do this. But for now, you have to remain strong... for me & for the rest of us and hold your head high, because I'm always there with you.

_Hologram Hikari let's out small laugh._

**Hologram Hikari: **Why else would you think I would send this to you? It's not because, I'm, doubtful of you. It's because I trust you whole-heartitly and as such, I'm going to entrust you with my Keyblade "Promiser". I know you will use it well.

_Hologram Hikari holds out her hands. At 1:54, Sora recives Keyblade "Promiser" As this happens, the Sun begins to rise. At 2:04, Hologram Hikari starts to speak again._

**Hologram Hikari:** Use this Keyblade to bring Daaku back to the light, so that the worlds will once again become pure as they once were. Show her what you've shown me, and I know that she will become the Sister I remember her as. Today is a new day now Sora. There's no time to mourn. Come on! Get up... Keyblade Master. Got to Pride Rock & find Rafeiki. He's a friend of mine & he'll help you on your journy. This is your final destination. Good luck... Keyblade Master Sora. -Hiakri

**Donald: **So... What are we gonna do now?

**Sora:** We have to do what Hikari said, & go to Pride Rock to find Rafeiki.

**Goofy:** You mean we have to leave right now?

**Sora:** (Laughs) YUP! C'mon... I'll race y'all.

**Donald & Goofy:** NOT AGAIN!

**Sora: **(Laughs) C'mon! Spoil Sports.

_Donald, Goofy & Sora get in a starting position._

_At 2:57, they speak_

**Donald:** Ready Set...

**Sora:** GO!

_At 3:02, they start to run. The Camera stays on them until 3:24 where the camera goes to Pride Rock and shows them almost there. At 3:32, the camera turns to the sky & at 3:38, you see an image of Hikari and it says_

**Image of Hikari:** Good Luck!

* * *

END SCENE- 

END SONG-


	3. Seeing a Savior

Scene: Seeing a Savior

Song: Listen With your Heart I (Pocahontas Soundtrack)

World: Virginia Company (Pocahontas World)

Preview: After a girl called Hikari speaks with Grandmother Willow, the winds change.

* * *

_**OK. This is my most resent one. Srry it is so short. Short song. Anyways, I have hit my Pocahontas stage in my KH3 Scenes. Basically, this is when Hikari sees Sora for the first time. I kinda took the scene where the ships come into the Natives lands & when Pocahontas see's them for the first time.

* * *

**_

_A girl called Hikari speaks with Grandmother Willow. At 0:00 the winds change. At 0:03, Grandmother Willow speaks._

**Grandmother Willow: **Shh, shh. Hikari, listen.

_Hikari is quiet until 0:07_

**Hikari: **The Winds. WhaWhat are they saying?

_At 0:11 Grandmother Willow speaks._

**Grandmother Willow:** Listen with your Heart Hikari, it'll tell you.

_Hikari closes her eyes at 0:19 and Grandmother Willow begins to sing. The winds surrond Hikari at 0:36. At 0:41, Hikari speaks._

**Hikari:** Some has arrived here!

_She opens her eyes._

**Hikari cont:** A Keyblade Master?

_Grandmother still sings as Hikari flys to the treetops and looks down at the beach. She stares at the beach. At 0:55, Grandmother Willow speaks._

**Grandmother Willow:** What is it Hikari?

_Hikari continues to stare at the beach_

**Hikari: **He's here.

_Camera shows Sora on beach._

**Hikari: **He's finally here.

* * *

END SCENE-

END SONG-


	4. Finale Part One

Scene: Finale (Part One)

Song: King of Pride Rock (Lion King Soundtrack)

World: Pride Rock (Lion King World)

Preview: The Finale of KH3. (First Part)

* * *

_**Told ya I'm starting backwards. OK. This is basically gonna be the first part of the very last scene in KH3. There's another scene inside here when Sora fights Daaku, but I haven't found a song for it yet. Sorry this such a short description, but that's really it.

* * *

**__At 0:00, Sora is lying on the dead grounds of Pride Rock. Donald & Goofy try to wake him up._

**Donald:** C'mon Sora. Wake up!

**Goofy:** Is he alright?

_Donald looks to Goofy, a worry in his eye._

_From afar, a person wearing a long black cloak spots the three. There eyes seem to widen at this Then, they run to the three, revealing Hikari._

**Hikari:** SORA!

_She kneels beside him, taking off her cloak & covering Sora with it. At 0:11, she speaks_

**Hikari:** What happened?

_Upon hearing this, Donald & Goofy look to the ground._

**Donald:** Dakku...

_Hikari looks to Donald._

**Hikari:** What?

**Goofy:** Daaku took us by surprise & Sora had to fight her alone. By the time we got back to him, he wouldn't move.

**Hikari:_ (under breath)_** Daaku...

**Hikari:_ (To Donald & Goofy)_** You two go on ahead to Pride Rock. I'll stay here to take care of Sora.

_Donald & Goofy look to each other._

**Goofy:** But what if you...?

_Hikari yells to them at 0:30._

**Hikari:** Just Go! Do you want to save Sora or not?

_Goofy looks to Donald. Donald nods his head & the two of them head off to Pride Rock.

* * *

_

_After a bit of watching them head off to Pride Rock, Hikari looks back to Sora._

**Hikari:** What have I done to you?

_Hikari stares at Sora, then notices a very sharp rock next to him. At 0:44, she picks it up._

**Daaku: _(Voice over)_** Kill him...

_At 0:49 Hikari starts to lift the rock high. The camera stays there even at 0:55 when she brings it down fast as if stabbing Sora. It's not until 1:00 that the camera shows that she stabbed the ground instead of Sora. Hikari cries & apologizes to Sora until 1:13. At 1:16, she summons her Keyblade_

**Hikari: _(looks up)_** I know what I must do.

* * *

_Donald & Goofy are continuing walking to Pride Rock. At 1:26, Goofy speaks._

**Goofy:** Ya think we shoulda left Sora with her? After all, she did side with Daaku.

**Donald:** I know. But did you see the way she looked at us? She looked really worried about Sora.

**Goofy: **Yeah. But...

_At 1:33, heartless appear._

**Donald: **Were gonna hafta talk about this later Goofy.

**Goofy: _(serious)_** Right!

_At 1:39, you see that they are surronded by Heartless._

**Donald:** CHARGE!

_At 1:49, they charge.

* * *

_

_During 1:50-1:53, the camera travels back to Hikari & Sora. At 1:56, Hikari speaks_

**Hikari: (_Laughs)_** You're gonna hate me for doing this Sora, but it's the only way to save you. I have to save you, and they only way I can do that is by giving you a heart.

_Hikari looks at her keyblade. At 2:03, Hikari looks at her Keyblade & the camera alters between her & it until about 2:11 where she lifts it up. From 2:20 until 2:30 the camera alters between Donald & Goofy fighting Heartless to Hikari raiseing the Keyblade. At 2:32, Hikari thrust the Keyblade into her heart._

**Hikari:** Sora...

_At 2:36, Sora awakes with a gasp of air & sits up._

**Sora:** Wha---?

_He turns his head to see Hikari lying on the ground. At 2:43, he crawls over to her._

**Sora:** Hiakri... wake up!

**Daaku:** She won't wake.

_At 2:50, the camera goes to Daaku._

**Sora:** You!

**Daaku:** She diobeyed me to save your life. What is it about you that makes her act this way? Love? No. Hate? That's a definate no.

**Sora:** What is the point of this?

**Daaku:** After all this time, I thought a heart couldn't be made. But Hikari proved me wrong. she made one inside herself.

**Sora:** What does that have to do with anything?

**Daaku:** You do know you've made all my years of research prove nothing now, correct? I can never forgive you for that. You surely relieze that by now right?

_At 3: 09, Dakku summons her staff._

**Daaku:** Never.

_At 3: 13, Daaku charges at Sora & a battle begins_


	5. Finale Part Two

Scene: Finale (Part Two)

Song: King of Pride Rock (Lion King Soundtrack)

World: Pride Rock (Lion King World)

Preview: The Finale of KH3. (Second Part)

* * *

_**Told ya I'm starting backwards. OK. This is basically gonna be part one of the very last scene in KH3. There is a dance in here that Hikari does to revive the worlds. I have got it down already. If at all possible, find this song & read along to it with my script & you'll see why I almost cried writing it. Sorry this such a short description, but that's really it.

* * *

**_

_The scene begins at 3:17. At that time, Daaku is defeated & kneeling on the ground back at Pride Rock.She begins to disappear like Hikari did earlier. At 3:23, she speaks._

**Daaku: **I have one question for you Sora... What is the secret of light?

_Sora looks to Dakku & replies._

**Sora:** Pure intentions.

_Daaku has a confuesed look on her face & then it turns into a smile as she disappears._

**Daaku:** Watch out for my Sister, alright?

_Sora nods. Daaku disappears compleatly & another light shines at 3:42, Hikari reappears standing in front of Sora. She looks around then feels a hand on her shouder. She turns around._

**Hikari:** Sora...

_She hugs Sora at 3:53 as she begins crying._

**Hikari:** So, she's really gone?

**Sora: **Yeah.

_She hugs him tighter & then says the following_

**Hikari:** We both know what we have to do, right?

**Sora:** Yeah...

**Hikari:** Will I ever see you again?

_Sora is silent for a bit._

**Sora:** It's like you said, 'Fate will intertwine our destinies again.'

_Hikari smile & then breaks her grip at 4:13._

**Hikari:** I'm ready.

_She turns to face Pride Rock & begins to walk up it at 4:21. Mean while, Sora begins walking below to his spot. Hikari stops at the edge at 4: 32 & puts her head down. At 4:36, she begins to float upward & she stops at 4:40, she speaks._

**Hikari:** Thank you.

_Sora nods & at 4:44, she puts her head back down. At 4:50 she fastly puts her hand abover her & light begins to come from behind Pride Rock. At 4:57, she begins a dance. At 5:11, The world begins to be 'reborn'. At 5:15 she places both hands on the side of her chest where her heart is. At 5:21, she is holding her heart above her. Sora then places his keyblade as if to seal it. At 5:29, Hikari's hands drop & her heart's light is revealed. At 5: 38, she mouths_

**Hikari:** **_(mouths)_** I will never forget you.

_Tears role down her cheek & she burst into light at 5:44. The scene is watched from afar & fades at 5:51.

* * *

_

-END SCENE-

-END SONG-


	6. Hikari & Daaku Profiles

**_Hikari_**

A 15 year old Female. Hair reaches to hip & is layered. Hair is outlined black with a white center. Eyes are a mix of Red & Purple. Height is 5 feet, 4 inches. Skin color is a soft tan color. Main colors of outfit & Jade & Black. Top is Jade Green Vest with long black sleeves & a cut off on the top right arm & beginning again at the elbow to the wrist. Bottoms are a short black skirt with Jade leggings beginning above the knee & containg a strip of fabric connecting it to the skirt. Also wears a pair of knee-high black boots. Other items include a black carrying case on back with a shoulder strap for weapon storage. Pendent is a black sphere necklace wrapping around neck & hanging above chest. Personality is "Multi-genre". Happy one minute, & angry the next. Can also be Unpredictable. Ocupation is being a companion of Sora & the Sister of Daaku. Powers include healing & dark magic. Weapons are two Grapping Hook Swords & a Keyblade Charm that helps preform magic. Some notes on Hikari are that Hikari doesn't know much about her past, only that she is the sister of Daaku, who wants to destory Sora. She is skeptical & doesn't believe in Sora or herself half the time, but still remains 'loyal' to the choices they make. She doesn't remember anything about where she got her charm from, just that it was with her when she was found by Natives in Virginia Company (Pocahontas World)._

* * *

_**_Daaku_**

A 17 year old Female. Hair reaches to thigh & is layered. Hair is white with black tips. Eyes are a mix of Gold & Black. Height is 5 feet, 4 inches. Skin color is pale. Main colors of outfit & Red & Black. Dress is a black halter dress that breaks off below the bust & is connected by two fabric strips & Fishnet. It also has spots of Fishnet near bottom with long left sleeve & short right sleeve all over over red fabric. Also wears a pair of knee-high black boots. Other items include Red gloves with no fingertips at end. Pendents are a tight black band around neck & a silver ring on left ring finger. Personality is hard to read. Also, sometimes doesn't seem very evil. It is almost childlike. She is always is claiming to be 'watching over.' or 'training' her Sister. Ocupation is being the Sister of Hikari & a possible experiment of Ansem. Powers include Dark magic. Weapon is a Staff capible of Physical & Magic attacks. Some notes on Daaku are that she is a possible experiment that Ansem might have made after discovering the Heartless. According to what his old documents say, it was to cross human DNA with a Heartless. Daaku also conducts experiments & claims Hikari isn't one of them. She tells her 'Apprentice' that she is 'watching over' & 'training' her. Reasons are unknown at this point.


End file.
